


good morning

by notebend



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Confessions, Early Mornings, It's Soft, Kaito is embarrassed, M/M, Swords, gakupos manages to be suave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebend/pseuds/notebend
Summary: gakupo likes to work out in the morning. usually, he's alone. but not today.





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> this was a real quick fic cuz I've had the scene in my head forever. thank you for reading and please kudos/comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> edit: fixed some errors.

Swiftly, his blade cuts through air.

Every morning it's the same routine for Gakupo. Early and first to rise, he checks on the rest of the sleeping 'loids. He gets dressed, cleans himself, and is even polite enough to start the coffee maker for the next one up. But what he savored about the morning was the silence. It was a calm stillness that he traveled through peacefully, content to indulge in the solitude in a unchaotic morning. 

After all the chores were done, he usually still had an hour before the earliest signs of life, before the sun would begin it's upwards crawl into the horizon and turn everything a milky golden pink. He took this time to practice. 

While being a great swordsman and samurai was written in the paragraphs of code in his system, it never hurts to ensure he was the best. Every morning, he would step into the backyard, accompanied only by the dawn's chill to begin his personal routine.

Stretching first. A round of push-ups, sit ups, jumping jacks. Jogging around the perimeter of the large yard. Pulling himself up on his makeshift pull-up bar, the swingsets rail. Then, Gakupo would drag out a training dummy from the shed, worn from use yet eager to fight as always.

It was always a show, the way he used his katana. His cuts were like silk in the air, but landed sharp. Even the way he fought was artistic, as a dancing samurai should.

While it was a performance in itself, it was one that usually went unwatched. Usually. 

Upon striking the dummy with his blade, the reflective metal shimmered with blue. A dreamy blue. 

“How long have you been watching?” He, without turning, asks and in response is met with a surprised yelp.

“I wasn't watching!” Kaito cries, “I was observing!”

“Those mean the same.”

“Since when?” 

Gakupo laughs, placing his sword into the sheath. “A long time, Kaito. Tell me, what brings you out here?” He turns around and he's eye to eye with Kaito. The other Vocaloid was still in his pajamas, sleep hanging in his hair. “You're never up this early.”

“The sun was coming through my window, couldn't sleep. And, uh, when I went to close the blinds I peeked through and saw you outside and…-”

“Ah, so you were watching?”

“Observing!” 

Any and all accusations of merely watching had Kaito pink in the cheeks, mimicking the sherbet sunrise. It made Gakupo grin. “Right, of course. Go on.”

“Uh huh. What was I saying?” Kaito paused. “Oh, yeah, uh! Well, I, um. Saw it was supposed to be cold this morning last night so seeing you doing your fighter-” 

“Samurai.”

“Samurai stuff, all…” He waves his hand in the direction of Gakupo's exposed chest. “Like that, I thought, 'I should tell him to come inside.””

It was a touching thought, pulled at his heartstrings a bit, but he couldn't shake off the glaring inconsistency. “Kaito, I appreciate that you care. But I would like to know something.”

“Hm?”

“I could see you staring. What was that about trying to bring me inside?” Ah, now this bastard brings on a smug grin as he watches Kaito jump. He's like a firework, shooting up onto the sky and exploding into color as he turns around. 

“I wasn't!”

“I saw your reflection. You had to of been there for a good five minutes. Doesn't take five minutes to call me in, and I know while you like the cold you're not just going to-”

Kaito cuts him off. “Okay, okay! I get it, I get it! You're right! I was-...”

His voice descends into a mutter, like water spilling over fresh inked words.

“I didn't catch that?”

“I was- …” More mumbles.

“Kaito, come on--”

“I was checking you out because you looked VERY pretty in the light!” The confession spills like bubbles from his lips and his hands struggle to catch the aftermath. It's far too late now though, and the words hang in the air, invading the morning peace that Gakupo kept maintained. 

His stomach was filled with butterflies, system hot and ready to overheat. He assumed Kaito was eyeing him like a piece of something something but he didn't expect it to be true! The voice that sang so many songs went dead, and it was the worst time for it to do so.

“Sorry,” Kaito whispers. That's all he can do, aside from burning a hole into the ground with how hard he's staring into it. Agh, fuck. He goes ahead to turn on his heel, he just wanted to sleep this off now, before his wrist is being grabbed.

“Please, don't be.”

“But I-”

With his wrist held, Gakupo tugs Kaito closer, swapping wrist for hand. Like his blade, he's swift. “No buts.”

“But-”

“What did I just say?” He sighs with amusement, his face brushing past Kaito’s cheek. The cool morning air helps guide his lips to Kaito's cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to even softer skin. “If you enjoyed watching me train, all you had to do was say.”

"I enjoy watching you train!"

"Oh? I thought it was observing."


End file.
